The calamity from the skies
by SSGA
Summary: She never thought she would come to this. She did everything, both for her own people and for them and now this was how these worthless beings treated her. So be it. The story of what humans call extraterrestrial from being a queen to a calamity.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, why would I need to?

Summary: She never thought she would come to this. She did everything, both for her own people and for them and now this was how these worthless beings treated her. So be it. She would wait until the time was right, like all those years ago. The story of what humans call extraterrestrial from being a queen to a calamity.

Author note: Written for the prompt dear Counterfeit God asked me to write. My first try at writing Jenova (never thought I would) Anyway, I hope you like it. Not a one-shot, though XD

Warning: Rated M for violence in later chapter.

Enjoy!

**ηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηη**

The endless black void was dotted by countless stars, twinkling in distance. It was no different from what she had always seen. No different from what she'd been seeing all her long life. And yet, she couldn't help but revel in joy from seeing it again and again and again.

When she was just a kid, she could remember asking about what those were, how they got that far away, she could remember that it was her utmost wish to stretch her hand and have one of those shiny things for her own.

Now, everything was different. She knew what they were, her knowledge about the universe that surrounded her and the planet that she lived on growing exponentially as she grew up. It was the same process every that every single kid in their race went through. She was no different and she hated it.

She held her eyes closed. Not needing to open them to see her surrounding, the sky, already knowing it by heart. Nothing had changed significantly during her life but chiefs said that they had been there as the stars crawled slowly to form what she now was seeing.

Everyone had silver hair, the same pale bluish skin, even the wings. And yet she wanted to be different, and she was. Deep down, she knew she was.

They had everything they wanted, everything to satisfy their needs. And the vast, growing knowledge helped them in every possible way; from maintaining the planet to their intimate relationships. They knew everything.

Or so they thought. And she waited. Waited until the time was right.

Her coronation.

And thus she was, finally, the queen of her vast yet insignificant planet. She knew what none of them saw it coming and yet she kept quiet. She knew they wouldn't believe. She was too young compared to them. They wouldn't let her speak, wouldn't let her become what she was supposed to be if she did so.

The same smile was on her lips as she walked among her people, talking to them, trying to help them as much as she was capable of but when her eyes landed on the children, she couldn't stop the hurt, the worry that flashed in her eyes. She knelt beside them, threading her delicate fingers through silken silvery hair, all the while trying not to look at their eyes. She knew she couldn't survive that.

She knew it and she could do nothing. It was their future, mostly those kids that she was worried about.

She was worried about her own child.

The creation that would soon emerge from her own body. Her own creation alone, one and only.

She could sense its growth, could feel every cell, everything with all her existence and instead of the overflowing joy that bubbled in her heart, she became sorrowful.

She could hear as time ticked by and instead of doing something she just sat there, doing nothing. What would befall her planet? What would befall her _son_?

Soon, she was given the chance to cradle her creation, her progeny and could do nothing but be mesmerized by the shade of those large eyes, by the smile that were on his small lips, to drown herself in his world and hide there forever.

Only, she was robbed of the chance.

Her son, the heir to their planet, her beloved died as soon as he came. And She couldn't withhold anymore.

She broke under the restraint. And the planet followed afterwards.

The planet was starting to degrade. Greenery wilted, catching fire. Flood striking one part of the planet as the others were suffering from drought. All the natural disasters hitting their planet.

It was not what she had wanted.

It was already too much.

Too much pain. Too much suffering.

She didn't want this.

Mustering all the energy that she had left, she decided to end it.

Exile.

She was willing to sacrifice herself for her beloved planet, where her son now was a part of.

She banished herself so that at least all her people's suffering would cease to be.

Now that she thought about them, a somber smile curved her lips.

Violet eyes snapped open.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own, why would I need to?

Summary: She never thought she would come to this. She did everything, both for her own people and for them and now this was how these worthless beings treated her. So be it. She would wait until the time was right, like all those years ago. The story of what humans call extraterrestrial from being a queen to a calamity.

Author note: Written for the prompt dear Counterfeit God asked me to write. My first try at writing Jenova (never thought I would) Anyway, I hope you like it. Not a one-shot, though XD

Warning: Rated M for violence in this chapter.

Enjoy!

**ηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηη**

She fell.

The massive rock, her temporary shelter in her voyage hit their planet, their home, full force.

She set her foot upon their land, the foreign territory.

They approached her carefully. And she watched them, a sudden desire to know everything about them, their planet, flooding her.

They were different from her, even different from each other and she could see that the difference would soon tear them apart.

They let her in their dwellings and she was bemused by their kindness, by how they treated her. They reminded her of her people. However she could see as they watched her.

They were different and she… didn't belong.

Didn't belong even as much as a group of them approached her with open arms. She could feel it.

She didn't know what the reason for their cautiousness was but one day, they accepted her.

They were two different races. Very different.

While they accepted her among themselves, the other peeked at her behind the corners, not daring to approach her as though she was dangerous, too powerful or even sacred. And it made her wonder.

She helped her understand their language.

They called themselves Cetra.

They gave her what she wanted and soon she began to explore their world, to absorb the knowledge. Tried to forget her pain.

Their planet wasn't very different from hers. She knew everything just in the blink of an eye.

And they… hadn't changed their ordinary lives.

She lent them her help. Helped them explore further unaltered parts of their world. And all the while, those others, those humans, didn't move from their spot.

They were afraid, were afraid of change, were afraid to learn, to improve, while the Cetra accepted her knowledge, her help.

And yet, humanity rejected Cetra's help.

She looked down on them.

They reminded her of those who opposed her, those who didn't let her speak.

They were afraid of change, just like humanity.

So it was her that approached them even as they shied away, hiding themselves from her.

It was her that helped them, their first step.

She showed them, helped them in what Cetra tried to do, helped them change, helped them improve. And they acted as though she was dangerous, frightening or even sacred.

And, yet… They were so naïve… So naïve to call her, God. So naïve to act as though she was a God.

So desperate in their need to worship, so desperate to be ruled, to be ordered around,… to be ruined.

Cetra didn't like this. They didn't like this at all.

They told her to abandon them.

How could it be?

Weren't they the ones who tried to help humanity?

They turned against her when she didn't.

Were all of them traitorous? Even these fearful humans?

And now she could understand _how_ different they were. Now she could see the veiled bitter reality.

If it was one thing that she couldn't stand, it was betrayal.

She knew it would happen. She knew that one day, humanity would do what they would regret forever. She just waited.

And they did. Once they saw themselves capable, they rebelled against her.

She couldn't understand.

Weren't they the ones that once called her their God? Do they always go against their gods?

Do they always go against each other?

Do they always betray?

It was the end.

Producing a sword out of sheer will, she painted their simple world with vivid colors.

What she didn't expect was that the Cetra came to their help.

It took her by amazement.

How could they? How could they be so treacherous? So changeable?

The Cetra came to help them, came to lose their lives for humanity.

And what did humanity do? Those insolent, coward traitors ran away for their lives, leaving the conflict they had started, leaving the Cetra fight their battle.

Too late it was, but Cetra finally understood that the difference would tear them apart. Only it was too late.

They were paying the price of their ignorance and their betrayal.

It was disgusting.

As was her defeat by their hands…

_NO!_

She couldn't believe it. No, it was impossible! It couldn't be! She was stronger! Her knowledge was far more than theirs!

_It can't be!_

Their planet helped them.

It was disgusting to be buried alive.

The spot she had fallen became her grave.

Her heart filled with fury… with a burning desire for revenge.

Seeing them perish in restraining her at least, brought tiniest bits of smile to her lips.

Only, it wasn't enough.

She was forced to watch, forced to freeze under layers and layers of soil as the life passed around her in a steady stream. With each passing year, bitterness was poured down her throat, droplets of revenge turning into rivulets.

Their extinction wasn't enough. It couldn't repay the years that she lied there in waiting.

Waiting.

As those humans excavated her from her everlasting grave.

Waiting.

As those insolents poked her, prodded her, ripped her body apart.

Waiting.

Seething silently with violent anger at those coward traitors.

Waiting…

Waiting for the time to come.

The time that she'd make sure the population of this planet would regret doing what they did all those years ago. The time that all those humans would regret living it.

She would wait and it would come, one day, eventually.

She would pass whatever she had, whatever her planet, her people had to this child.

Whatever her _son _had.

And he would be her brilliant legacy.

_Hers, one and only._

Emerald eyes snapped open.

**ηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηηη**

****Author note: I don't know whether there would be a third chapter or no, but before writing it, I'll try to complete the new chapter of "Genesis" and then switch back to this story. I hope you've liked it thus far.


End file.
